


Кода к 10.02

by Alex80mph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex80mph/pseuds/Alex80mph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кода к 10.02. Упоминание о чен-слэше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кода к 10.02

\- И что, Сэмми? Что теперь? Почешешь мне голову? Отсосёшь?  
Дин в кресле, король королём, если бы Сэм лично не усадил его в кресло, стоящее в центре пентаграммы – и сам бы купился.  
Сэм молча продемонстрировал шприц с кровью.  
Дин запрокинул голову и расхохотался.  
\- Твоя, что ли? Ну, тогда я спокоен.  
На вид он был – Дин Дином, ничего в нём не изменилось, только волосы отросли немного. Но как только он открывал рот, иллюзия разбивалась зеркалом.  
Сэм помнил, когда впервые заговорил с демоном. Помнил, как демон бросал в него слова, как рыболовные крючки, цепляющиеся гнутыми остриями; а потом тянул, отрывая от Сэма тёмные гнилые куски.  
Так говорили все демоны. Дин же, Дин говорил иначе.  
Ему не нужно было обзаводиться нефтяными колодцами вместо глаз, чтобы достать Сэма. Он знал его, как вывернутую наизнанку перчатку, каждый шов, каждый изъян, каждое пятно.  
\- Ты исповедовался, братишка? Или просто прочитал молитву в заброшенной церкви по дороге домой? Начал с молитвы покаяния? Или ушёл сразу в Латынь по привычке? Или может – Дин уселся глубже в кресло и расставил ноги, спокойно, привычно. Сэм смотрел на пальцы, расслаблено лежащие на подлокотниках. – Может, тебе повезло, и ты наткнулся на пастора, готового выслушать все твои проблемы. Он мог бы тебе помочь, конечно, но беда в том, Сэмми, что его руки пахли подростковой спермой и кровью. Ты не заметил?  
Сэм моргнул. У Дина даже не изменилось выражение лица. Он не злорадствовал, как любила делать Руби. Он говорил ровно, стуком метронома.  
\- Это неважно, - сказал Сэм.  
У него болело всё тело, ныла рука, стучало в голове, но хуже всего – сильнее – тянуло сердце, будто кто-то играл на нервной струне.  
Ну, кто-то. Понятно, кто.  
Сэм никогда не думал, что умрёт от инфаркта, уверен был – не успеет, но сейчас казалось, что ещё секунда, и он свалится на пол. Держать себя удавалось чистым упрямством и странной заботой о шприце, полным собственной крови. Ему предстояло выдавить из себя ещё семь таких, и терять первую порцию не хотелось.  
\- Куда важнее, что ты ему говорил, Сэмми. – Тут уже Дин ухмыльнулся, демонстрируя ровные белые зубы. – Та признался ему во всём?  
Сэм сжал свободную руку и сделал шаг вперёд. Он знал, к чему вёл Дин. Пора было это прекращать.  
\- Да, - сказал он и ударил иглой точно в шею.  
Дин только скривился. Он держал гримасу, пока Сэм вливал в него свою кровь, не говорил ни слова, но как только Сэм отступил, Дин продолжил.  
\- Ты рассказал ему о том, какой ты особенный мальчик, Сэмми? О том, что у тебя два отца. Ты же круче, чем Иисус, если подумать. Его предал только один папа, а от тебя один отказался, а второй всю жизнь использовал. Хорошо, что я не на твоём месте.  
Сэм вытер лицо. Ему почти не требовалось изображать равнодушие, усталость стирала следы любых эмоций. И он готовился, всю дорогу домой готовился к таким монологам Дина, знал, что тот будет бить словами, как кулаком с кастетом.  
Легче от этого не становилось.  
\- Ты и не на своём месте, - сказал он, затягивая жгут на плече.  
Укол почти не чувствовался, вот от вытягивания крови руку сводило. Но тоже как-то – лениво, что ли. Сэму казалось, в нём не осталось сил даже на боль, всё отупело. Он действовал на автопилоте с одной только мыслью: вытащить Дина, вытащить Дина из него же самого.  
\- Атата, - пощёлкал языком Дин. Шея у него блестела от пота. – Переводишь разговор, значит, я тебя задел.  
\- Ты бы был совсем бестолковым демоном, если бы не ткнул меня носом в отца, Дин. – Шприц медленно наполнялся.  
\- Это ты прав, Сэмми. Ты всегда был прав, мне кажется. Умный мальчик, схватывал на лету, хорошая память. Учителя гордились тобой. Если бы они только знали.  
Сэм боялся, что его выдаст сердцебиение.  
\- Знали бы что?  
Дин оскалился. Ему откровенно нравился этот разговор, нравилось задевать Сэма, он делал это не только для того, чтобы защитить своего демона, нет. Он наслаждался каждым ударом кулака с кастетом.  
\- Знали бы твою маленькую тайну. Почему Сэмми всегда переодевается последним и носит водолазки и шарфы? К кому он бежит после школы так радостно и быстро. Перед кем – Дин сверкнул чёрным, не вытерпел всё-таки, облизал губы – Перед кем расставляет свои худосочные ноги с тяжёлыми коленками?  
Сэм не мог сдержаться. Он улыбался во всю, даже больно было. Так быстро, Дин добрался до нужного места так быстро.  
Сэм встал между расставленными ногами и посмотрел в запрокинутое лицо Дина. Шприц в руке подрагивал.  
\- И кто же это научил меня раздвигать тяжёлые коленки. – Наклонился рискованно низко, глядя в яркие зелёные глаза с расширенными, но человеческими зрачками. – Кто виноват, что я такой?  
Игла вошла легко, как в масло. Оставалось ещё шесть уколов.


End file.
